The present invention relates to vessels and in particular relates to a vessel with a cavity for displaying decorative or informative items and means for opening and closing the cavity. The vessel can be used to hold something inside, as in a drinking vessel, and also to display decorations and/or information on its surface.
Decorations and/or information are usually painted or printed on the surface of a vessel directly. If the vessel is used for a long time, a user's interest in the decorations on the vessel may be lost. If the vessel has information printed on its surface, that information may become out of date with time.
For a vessel hitherto conventionally used, it is very difficult or almost impossible to change its decoration and/or information. A vessel is often disposed of because of the outdated decorations and/or information on its surface, even though the vessel still has the capability to hold something. For a vessel conventionally used, it is impossible to use liquid, three-dimensional objects or powder as the decoration of the vessel.